The Bet
by Sydni B
Summary: When Aqualad discovers Speedy's embarrassing secret, he challenges the archer to a bet in which Speedy must put his money where his mouth is. Kinda dirty. One-shot. Rated T for sexual reference and some language. (Sorry that the description is so vague, but I don't want to write anything inappropriate... )


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"The Bet"

Speedy, being the shameless womanizer he was, secretly kept this list of his top "hot babes" in his room. The list of names was the only content scribbled in his otherwise blank notebook. Why he kept it was known to only the master-bowman himself.

One day, fellow Titans East member Aqualad found the list when returning a video game that Speedy had loaned him. He discovered the notebook thrown carelessly on the archer's messy floor. He thought to himself, _Who knew the idiot could write?_ Speedy wasn't in the room, so Aqualad picked up the notebook and, upon reading the first page, dropped it from laughing so hard.

Speedy ironically happened to walk into his room at that moment, and upon seeing the skeptical scene, immediately knew what Aqualad had found. Aqualad threatened to spill his embarrassing secret to the whole team unless Speedy answered some questions. Feeling powerless, he hesitantly agreed, bracing himself for the taunting.

With his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face, Aqualad asked, "So, why would you keep a list of girls you could never get, anyway?"

"What? Of course I could get anyone of these girls in my bed easily. No girl can resist MY charm!" Speedy cockily retorted.

"Alright, then, prove it."

"What?" Speedy said, dumbfounded, his façade faltering.

"You know, prove it. If you've got such irresistible charms, it should be easy," Aqualad replied smugly, his ego heightening.

"Prove it? Prove it how?" Speedy asked, with an edge of irritation in his voice.

"Lay one of the girls on this list."

"What?"

"You heard me. Sleep with one of your hot babes tonight at the party if you're such a playboy. I bet you can't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"More like a bet."

"Oh yeah? What's in it for me? What do I get if I win?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Are you kidding me? That's not enough."

"Fifty."

"Pffft, I need more than that."

"Fine. One hundred dollars, take it or leave it."

"Alright, now you're talkin'! I'm in!"

"And if you lose, I get the hundred bucks."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But you better get that hundred bucks out of your ATM, 'cause it's gonna be in my wallet by tomorrow!"

"Nuh-uh-uh, not so fast. You can't just woo any girl from the list. I get to choose."

"Yeah, whatever. Choose whatever girl you want, I'll get them falling for me after a couple of drinks and a couple of flirts," Speedy declared confidently.

Only then did a devious smirk cross Aqualad's face. He picked up the notebook off of the ground, opened to the list, placed his finger under a name, and held the book out to Speedy to show him his choice.

Speedy's shoulders slumped as he growled, "had to choose _her_, didn't you?"

Aqualad only smirked in response.

So, that night, at the party Cyborg was throwing at a club he reserved for all the Titans, the bet would take place.

...

Speedy sought her out in the mass of the party. Spotting his target alone, seated at the bar, he made his way over to her. Aqualad was watching with a smirk from across the room, arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

Speedy silently took a seat beside her and called the bartender.

"Hey, could you get this lovely lady beside me a drink? It's on me," the bow-and-arrows expert said smoothly, showcasing his perfect teeth in a dashing smile. What could he say? Experience taught him well.

The bartender complied, pouring Raven a glass of alcoholic beverage. She did not even respond.

Speedy dared to glance at the empath beside him. She looked unimpressed, a bored expression on her face, and didn't really acknowledge Speedy's presence.

_Hmmm, time to step up my game,_ Speedy thought.

He turned towards Raven and asked, "Hey, do you have a mirror with you?"

Raven looked momentarily surprised by his question, but then recovered, and answered with a flat, "No."

"Oh. It seems odd that a pretty woman like you doesn't have a mirror on you," he said with a smile.

Raven looked at him with a blank expression for a moment. Then she looked back down at the book she was reading.

"Hey, do you have a band-aid? Because I think I scraped my knee falling for you," he tried again.

This time, Raven didn't even look up from her book.

_Hmmm, this will be a little harder than I thought._

After sitting there silently for a few moments (that was actually quite the feat for the speed-shot), he tapped Raven on the shoulder. She tensed up, but didn't remove her nose from the book it was buried in. Speedy tried again, tapping her shoulder harder this time. She slowly looked up from her book, shooting him a menacing glare.

Speedy pretended not to notice. He rested his cheek in his hand, elbow on the countertop. He looked at her dreamily.

"Does anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are? I'm sure they do, but you're just so gorgeous, I just had to tell you myself."

Raven didn't do so much as flinch, and turned right back to her book.

_So she's not going to be too easy. But that just makes it all the more satisfactory when I finally get to her..._

Speedy began to brainstorm a new tactic.

_Aha! I know what's missing!_ He thought, perking up from his slouched position.

The movement caught Raven's eye, and he capitalized.

"Hey, why aren't you drinking any of that?" He asked, gesturing to the drink he bought her.

"Alcohol around here just isn't really my taste," Raven replied monotonously.

Speedy was slightly surprised that she actually answered him this time. But then he replied, "Oh, I gotcha."

He rubbed his chin in thought for a few moments, and then snapped his fingers in a "eureka" moment. "Hey! I've been to this bar a few times, and I know a great drink that I bet you'd love! And I'll pay!" He exclaimed cheerily.

He called the bartender and ordered a certain vodka native to Jump City, which also _happened_ to have a particularly potent alcohol percentage.

_Hehehehe..._ Speedy's scheming little mind wandered...

The bartender poured Raven the drink. "I'm not much of a drinker..." She trailed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Trust me, you'll like it," he said with a smile.

She took a small sip. "Not bad," she commented. She took another sip. And another one a few moments later.

_I'll just wait a few minutes for the alcohol to kick in, and I'll have her in bed in no time. Ooooh, this is gonna be a good lay, _and _I'll have a hundred extra bucks in my pocket! Oooh, I can already hear her screaming my name..._ he thought devilishly, still smiling. Meanwhile, Speedy helped himself to a few sips of his own drink.

Soon enough, Raven had finished her drink, and had turned right back to reading her book after a quick "Thanks".

_Weird..._ Speedy thought.

"Have I ever told you that you look good in that shirt? But I think you'd look better in mine..." Speedy ventured, running his hand down her side suggestively.

Raven set her book down on the bar counter, and turned to look directly at the Titans East member, slapping his hand away.

"Look, I see what you're trying to do here. And let me tell you: It's not working," she said flatly, looking at him dead in the eye.

"Wait... What...?" He stammered. He had given her some of the strongest stuff in the bar! How was she not drunk? Unless she really _was_ a drinker...

"What, were you expecting me to be a rambling, drunken mess?"

_"Umm, yeah,"_ Speedy said inwardly.

"I'm so sorry to displease you, but being an Azarathean, Earthly alcohol has little effect on my system. You could never get me drunk in one of these bars."

"Oh." Was all Speedy managed to say out loud, but inwardly he was thinking: "_Shitshitshitshitshit"._

Speedy spared a glance at his Atlantean friend across the room, who was looking back at him with the smuggest expression. It bothered Speedy to no end. No way, he was not gonna give up this easily. No way was he gonna let Aqualad walk off with a hundred bucks and bragging rights just like that. This girl was gonna sleep with him. He'd find a way.

Feeling desperate, Speedy hurriedly hit on Raven with every pick-up line in the book, not even pausing for air.

"Is your name Venus? 'Cause that ass is out of this world."

"Your body is like a speeding ticket in a construction zone: DOUBLE FINE!"

"Do you have a fever? 'Cause you're lookin' HOT to me!"

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, but you're the only one I'd like to catch-and-mount back at my place."

"Do you sell hot dogs? 'Cause you sure know how to make a wiener stand."

Speedy finally stopped to take a breath and Aqualad capitalized on the moment to intervene. The prince of Atlantis swiftly crossed the room.

"Alright, this is getting pretty pathetic, and I'd like to stop this before it gets any worse," he said with a grin, resting a hand on Speedy's shoulder to halt him from further humiliating himself.

"Thank you," Raven breathed to Aqualad.

The archer felt his ego deflate on the spot.

"I think we know who won here," Aqualad said with an arrogant smile.

"Not yet. C'mon, Raven, you're so hot, you made the list. Now why don't you just sleep with me?" Speedy was nearly begging with his final stroke of pathetic desperation. _I can't lose, I can't lose, I-_

"Wait, _what_?" Raven growled, glaring daggers at Speedy.

_"Shitshitshitshitshit"_

If possible, Aqualad's cocky grin grew even wider. "You see, Speedy made this list of the girls he thought were the best-looking, or 'hot babes', as he put it. And you were on that list," Aqualad explained to Raven.

Speedy covered his face with his hands and slumped over the table.

But Aqualad wasn't finished torturing his poor friend. "So, him and I made a bet. If he slept with a girl on that list, I'd owe him a hundred bucks. But if he failed to get the girl to sleep with him, then vice versa. And I chose you for him to try to woo, because I know that you're not easy."

A triumphant grin was plastered on the sea boy's face, and he started patting Speedy's back in mock consolation.

"There, there, it's okay to lose, Speedy," he teased in a soft voice. Speedy wanted to melt through the ground and disappear. Aqualad laughed.

Unfortunately for them, neither of them noticed that Raven was absolutely seething.

A flash of black was visible and Speedy was sent flying through the wall with a wild yelp.

...

When the Titans left the bar the next morning, a payment of $1,750 worth of wall damage was included in the bill.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, to everybody who is reading my first fan fiction, which is still unfinished: I'm soooo sorry! If you're wondering why I haven't updated it recently, here's why: Writer's block! I just cant think of any ideas for that story! I really jus can't write Frozen right now, I'm so sorry. I understand, I know how it feels to wait forever for the author to update and I'm so sorry. **

**Anyways, I wanted to write this because the idea popped into my head and I don't think anyone else has used this idea. Hope you all enjoy! I'm probably going to write more Teen Titans stuff. I'm in love with that show! I also love the Titans East, I feel like they were a great bunch of characters who were totally underused in the show. So I'm probably going to write fanfics featuring those guys. I love them! Let me know what you think. Also, sorry about the swearing and dirty references in this story, but lol, I just had to write it. Sorry about the weird & cheesy beginning though. I couldn't think of another way to start the story off ;) . Oh Yeah! I almost forgot! Please tell me if you find any spelling or grammar errors. I did reread and edit a few times but it's like 2AM where I live and everybody makes misakes. I wont take any offence if you point out an error, so please do if you find one and I will fix it ASAP. You'd be so much help. Also, can I get any tips or criticism? Like I said, I wont take any offence and I'm always open to advice. You'd be doing me a favor. And I don't know if anybody is even reading this long author's note anyway but looooolllllll XD **

**Thanks,**

**-Sydni :)**


End file.
